1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for harnessing mechanical vibration power, and more particularly, and apparatus and method for generating electrical energy via a unidirectional rotation by harnessing mechanical vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ocean wave, water molecules follow an orbital path such that the surface of the water moves in a wave pattern periodically rising to a wave crest above a still water level and dropping into a wave trough below a still water level. The kinetic energy of ocean wave motion is tremendous. An average 4-foot, 10-second wave can produce 26 MW of energy per mile of coast. Energy from ocean waves alone can supply all of mankind's electricity needs. Wave power is renewable, green, pollution-free and environmentally invisible.
Although wave energy has a much larger power density and has more capacity than solar Photo Voltaic (PV) or wind turbine energy sources, wave energy technology is at a nascent stage. There are three basic methods to convert wave energy into electricity. A first method is a float system (e.g. a power buoy, a sea snake, a power oyster, or a wing), which uses the rise and fall of ocean swells to drive hydraulic pumps that power an electrical generator. A second method is based on an oscillating water column principle and a bi-directional airflow turbine. A third method relies on a channel structure to concentrate a plurality of waves, to drive the waves into an elevated reservoir and generate electricity using hydro turbine technology.
The float system method generally provides a higher efficiency than the other two methods. However, high-pressure hydraulic fluid used in the float system method causes reliability and leak problems. For example, these problems caused an offshore wave farm in Portugal to shut down only after two months of operation.
Efficiency and reliability are key challenges of ocean wave energy generation. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for harvesting ocean wave energy that is both efficient and reliable.